


I loved, I loved and I lost

by Rainingbicycles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom!Harry, Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Past, Dog Jokes, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Harry Needs a Hug, Hate to Love, I wrote this in the middle of the night, Jock Louis, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV, POV Alternating, Past Abuse, Punk Harry, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Harry, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, This may take a while, Top!Harry, Vampires, War, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, bottom!Louis, liam has a secret, louis and liam are besties, louis has nightmares, louis needs a hug, starting a band, top!Louis, yay for supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainingbicycles/pseuds/Rainingbicycles
Summary: There's two schools, one for vampires, one for werewolves. Both are hidden from the real world. Both hate the other. Louis is the cool yet aggressive jock werewolf, all the girls want to date him, all the boys want to be him, but he's got a really big secret. The only thing he hates more than his secret is vampires. Then there's Harry, the brooding, sarcastic, netflix loving, sexy vampire, he's into rock bands and boys. The only thing he hates more than the asshole vampires that go to his school are werewolves. What happens when by some mysterious means the vampire school burns down and they have no choice but to move to the werewolves school?*bad at summaries but there's lots of drama*





	1. Chapter 1: I smell burning

Harry's POV 

 

I think if I wasn't a vampire I would like the outdoors. I like the way it smells; sweet and fresh. I like the sounds; the birds and the swishing of the trees. But when I go out it itches and my skin glows brighter than my future. It's irritating. 

But I try to concentrate on the smells and the sounds while my skin itches. I want to go back inside, but that would involve being burnt alive and I'm ok for now, thanks. 

I'm not really sure why my school is burning down, but its ok with me to be honest because despite the itching and the harsh glow of every vampire in the school's skin surrounding me, it's better than physics. 

We're all gathered on the sports pitches now watching our pretentious school burn, quite a powerful image if you think about it, the way the heat of the flames makes the air wavers with heat, the way the smoke flies higher and blows away towards the rolling hills, watching our history burn. Dracula's mansion. The first vampires house, destroyed. 

Oh well, nothing for me to shed a tear over, I have my phone, my laptop, Netflix and my wits, I'm all set. Apart from the fact I have no home or family. Oppsies that could be a lil bump in the road, ah well perhaps I can start a drug empire, somehow. Damn those chemistry lessons I skipped would be useful now. This is probably my latest binge on Breaking Bad talking, maybe a job would be safer. Oh well, fuck it. Why not give it a shot?

I'm brought back from my weird train of thought when the deputy Headmaster, Mr Smythes, Comes rushing out using vamp speed, his auburn quiff messy with the tips burnt, black splotches of ash blotching his skin. He looks wrecked. He's tightly gripping scrolls of some sort, they must be important. Probably old records of the school or perhaps some cheeky fanfiction. Mr Smythes, that dog. 

He hands some of the many scrolls to Ms Carpenter who takes them with great care as if being handed gold. Nerds. 

Suddenly my vampire hearing pics up on the growing sound of sirens in the distance. Fire trucks i presume, hurrah, we're saved. Me and several other heads turn to look for the source of the sound, sure enough in the distance, there are 5 or so fire trucks racing towards us. As they arrive the firemen are practically jumping out before it stops. They whip out their hoses and aim for the school, extinguishing the fire. Fucking finally, it was getting hot. But the view isn't bad, the firemen all hard at work, saving us, saving me, it's like a wet dream. Suddenly there's a playful punch on my left arm that breaks my stare. I turn my head sharply to see the source of the sharp pain on the left arm. Macey. Ah Sweet, Sweet Macey with her jet black hair and pale as snow skin. She smiles slyly as I rub my arm. 

"Sup Hairy, d'you like my handy work? said I'd get you out of physics," her cheeky smile broadens. 

I cringe at the use of the nickname she gave me. Wait, she couldn't have done this, could she?

"What? d'you actually burn down the school?" 

I give her a doubting look and she looks at me seriously while nodding then breaks into a chuckle with a playful smirk,

"Nah, but I wish I did," I roll my eyes but smile back before someone else's speech catches our attention,

"Students, Students! Please could I get your attention, yes yes thank you," Mr Wicker the Headmaster calls, as he strides towards the pupils and staff from where he'd been speaking to the Firemen.

"All the fire is put out now, but as you can see the school is practically nonexistent," he gestures to the school where only the stone of the structure is left. He sighes, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

"As I am aware many of you take refuge at the school, due to not being born vampire and so consequently have nowhere else to go," he looks sympathetic and I feel shoulders slump, Macey grips my hand in understanding. 

"So, I know there may be some controversy with the next thing I say but here's how it is, our school made a deal a long time ago with LupusNoctis that if something should happen and there is nowhere for the faculty and students of one school, they are welcome at the other. This deal was made before the war but is still valid as there is nowhere else to go that is supernatural friendly in the country. This applies to all those of you who have no home to go back to as well to any that would like to carry on with your education as normal." Mr Wickers gives a forced smile before nodding awkwardly and going off to speak to Mr Smythes. All the students look shocked as I look around, turning to their friends talking in hushed whispers.

LupusNoctis is the werewolf school. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don't think anyone will read this but I'm posting it anyway because maybe one person will enjoy it :)
> 
> This is my first ever Fanfic so please be gentle, Kudos and/or comments seem unlikely but if you would like to, either would be appreciated greatly. :)))


	2. Chapter 2: Unwelcome Guests

Louis' POV

 

Something stinks. Really bad and I'm sure it's not my gym kit. It's coming from outside. I let myself half roll and half fall out of bed to look out my dorm window; Why the hell are loads of black school buses with tinted windows driving up to the front gates. 

"Hey Liam, come see this," I gesture for my roommate to come look out the window as well. He sighs getting up from his desk and wondering over. 

"What?" he groans as he arrives. Then he looks out and furrows his eyes, then makes a distasteful expression as if he just bit into something sour. 

"What is that smell!?" he chokes out retreating to the other side of the room in hopes of getting away from the odor. 

"Who the hell is arriving?" he says, his voice squeaky as he grips his nose. 

"Dunno, but lets go find out," I say going to find my shoes.

"Louis," He moans, "I gotta study and we have practice soon," 

I roll my eyes,

"Practice isn't for another hour and studying is for try hards," I tease slipping on my shoes. 

"C'mon," I say grabbing his arm half dragging him out of the room. 

Once we get downstairs the smell grows stronger. Wait not smell, stench.

The front hall is filled with people, Liam and I shove our way to the front where Mr Fray stands with one of those creatures. 

"Students, students," Mr Fray starts, speaking into a microphone that echoes into all the dorms, making sure everyone can hear. 

"There has been a sudden and unfortunate turn of events, Vespitillio School has had a fire" Mr fray says formally, 

"Due to an ancient treaty Between Vespitillio and LupusNoctis stating that if something should happen to one school that they can take refuge with the other. This means the students and faculty of Vespitillio will be staying with us for an undetermined period of time..." Shock fills my system. What?! Vampires staying here? Fuck sake, their so annoying and selfish and don't get me started on their odor. 

"As spare room is on low supply some of you will have to share rooms-" suddenly there is an outburst of complains from the crowd of students, as more students come to gather. 

Mr Fray holds up his hand as a sign for the students to be quiet. It works. Mostly.

"I understand this is less than preferable for you, but there is no other option and we must welcome our guests, all past vendettas must be put aside in this time of crisis," He states firmly.

"I expect polite behavior from you. All of you," his eyes scan the crowd accusingly before turning to speak to who looks to be the headmaster of Vespitillio. I roll my eyes. Vampires are little shits, I don't have to be bloody polite to blood-thirsty welps. 

"This is fucking awful," I say looking at Liam,

He looks deep in thought before addressing me,

"This is going to cause a lot of conflict, definetly," he says, slipping back into thought easily. 

"Of course because Vampires are little fucking gremlins," I spit. He nods absent-mindedly. 

I rolls my eyes before suddenly the stench starts getting unbearably strong. I look up and see that the big front doors are opening letting the Vampires in. 

No. No. NO. 

Ew. Eww. Ewww. 

I cover my nose before taking Liam's arm to try and get back upstairs. He's brought back from his thoughts suddenly and the stench hits him as well, he covers his nose before heading back upstairs with me. We have to fight our way up as many have had the same idea. 

By the time we get back to the dorm I'm so relieved to smell my dirty laundry and sweaty socks. 

I slump onto my bed, I look up and see Liam has done the same, now sitting across from me.

"Dude," I start, "I wasn't expecting that when we went downstairs," 

He chuckles softly "Me neither bro," He seems absent-minded again. I furrow my eyebrows. Several minutes pass and I'm looking at my phone texting the group chat about the news of the blood suckers. Yet Liam is still sat there deep in thought. 

"You ok br-" I start before being interrupted by a knock on the door. Liam's head and mine shot up to the direction of the door.

"Yeah?" I ask in the direction of the door.

The handle jiggles before being twisted and opened, the door opens slowly to reveal a skinny yet lean, tall, tanned yet still pale, stinky boy. He has a girl next to him with jet black hair and pale skin, bright green eyes and a sly smile. equally stinky.

"Errr, Hi.." He says unsure of himself.

I stand up suddenly feeling vulnerable sitting down, Liam stays sitting. 

"Who the hell are you?" I spit accusingly, edging closer, "What do you want?" 

The boy shrugs, "I was sent here by your school's secretary," he holds up a piece of paper, He turns to look at the number on my door then nods.

"Yeah, I'm in the right place. 139." he says reciting my door number. I stride towards him before snatching the piece of paper. 

'-NAME: Harry styles

-ROOM NUMBER: 139

-ROOMMATES: Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne

-LENGTH OF STAY: TBA'

 

Seems legit. 

I look up at him skeptically, one eyebrow up and one down. He gives a cheeky smile. 

"So your Harry Sty-"

"Harry Styles, at your service"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! WOAH this has 146 hits and 16 Kudos! I was ecstatic when I got 1! I'm totally blown away I never thought anyone would read this, and I've had some comments which have really brightened my day :) 
> 
> I'm sorry the chapters are really short, things are going to heat up and the chapters will get longer don't worry :))
> 
> see you soon I hope you like the new chapter x


	3. Chapter 3: Moving Day

Harry's POV

"Nice Crib, lil' smelly though," I say shoving past the werewolf in the doorway who's wearing a look of perplexion. I let my eyes take in the room for a second then spin around to give the werewolf another of my signature sly smiles. After his look of surprise passes it gives way to one of anger. no not anger, fury. Jesus that's hot. 

"Haha, a little hypocritical don't you think? considering you stink of death," he spits. 

WELL. That was rude. 

"That was a little rude, wake up on the wrong side of the doggy bed, did we?" I quip. This only angers him more, he starts marching towards me and takes me by the shoulders shoving me in the way of the door. He's slightly shorter than me but he's still bloody strong. Damn I feel a crush coming on. 

"Hold on, hold on. I'm sorry, lets just talk about this... wait, what's your name again?" I say as he forcefully pushes me out. 

"Louis, my name is Louis. The same Louis that doesn't what to talk to you or see you again," He spits, his patience obviously wavering. Once he lets go I turn around saying,

"Wait wait, Louis. I'm sorry lets start again," I offer, he gives me an unconvinced look,

"I'm harry," I start "And this is my best friend Macey," I gesture to Macey who's standing there bored, she gives a small wave with a sarcastic smile. 

"Look, I don't like this either but this is where I was sent and I don't have anywhere else to go," I'm practically begging. Hey, shouldn't it be the dog begging. Haha, good one harry. 

He rolls his eyes and backs away from the door letting me back in. 

"Fine, your bed is that one," he points to a spare bed in the corner, "But she can't stay here," 

Macey looks up, "Don't worry buttercup, I'm on the other side of the campus, at the girls dorms, duh," she spits, "number 37, speaking of which I gotta get back to my roomies, cya later Hairy," she gives me a cheeky smile and Louis a scowl before strutting off. Bloody Nickname. 

I turn back to Louis and give him a smirk then go to my new bed. Bloody hell, it fucking stinks in here. I need some Febreze, stat. Thank god there's already sheets on the bed I don't have anything except my laptop, phone, wallet and a few clothes. oooh, sounds like a shopping spree is in order. I collapse onto the bed in a heap, I'm not tired because vampires don't need sleep. You can still sleep but its hard and unnessicary, beds are just used for comfort and by God is this new bed comfy. I bring out my laptop and search up Netflix. Time to catch up on a little breaking bad. 

After I'm just about finished with my episode I pause. Louis keeps looking at me warily and it's getting on my nerves. 

"What," I say and it startles him and he looks at me, the other boy, who I'm presuming is Liam due to the piece of paper the secretary gave me, looks up too. Louis looks confused, I roll my eyes "You keep staring at me, im not going to bite you," I say, he doesn't look reassured. 

"God, I'm just trying to watch breaking bad," I say frustrated. 

This seems to spike his interest, he must watch it too. Then he puts on a guarded expression again going back to his phone. I sigh. Whatever.

After another hour or so it's dark out. Louis and Liam seem to be packing to go somewhere. 

"Why are you packing?" I ask. Louis looks up at me giving me a hard look before going back to what he was doing. 

"We're packing up stuff for the full moon the day after tomorrow," Liam says to me, it's the first time I've heard him speak but his tone his lighter and more welcoming than louis'. He doesn't seem wary or bothered by me, he's either really nice, really stupid or he's interacted with friendly vampires before. Hmmm, I wonder if he has, if so who.

"Oh cool," I say "Where do you go for the full moon?" 

"We go-" Liam starts but Louis cuts him off

"Why do you care?" He huffs, I hold up my hands in surrender, "Just curious," I say before picking up my phone, Louis and Liam go back to what they were doing while I text Macey;

Harry: ERRRR the bants are so cold here, u?

I send off the text before getting an immediate reply

Macey: same here tho they r nice enough, but keep winding them up saying im really hungry lmao

Harry: omg ur such a bitch lol

Macey: TY, thts the nicest thing u've ever said to me ;)

Harry: Haha :P

I smile letting out a small chuckle before putting my phone on my bedside table. 

Hey, this might not be so bad. Atleast my new roomies are hot, especially the one that really doesn't like me. 

Oh well, there's time to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, WOW 313 hits and 27 kudos!!! I'm continually blown away! I never thought anyone would read this let alone like it! I might post another chapter in a few hours so keep your eyes out for that I know the chapters are short and I'm really sorry, I'm trying to make them longer but this is my first time writing a fanfic so please be gentle, thank you :) 
> 
> Kudos and/or Comments really make my day so feel free to drop one if you would like, if not no worries, see you soon :)))


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepless Nights

Louis' POV

\----------

SLAP

"You are such a disappointment,"

SLAP

"I can do better. I promise."

SLAP

"You know an A- isn't acceptable!"

SLAP

He stops and drops his arm still clutching the belt. I stay bent over his desk, I can feel the welts already forming on my bare back. All I can think about is the pain. The pain. The pain. And it's him caused it. Him who should be protecting me from pain. My own father. 

\----------

 

I wake up in a cold sweat, clutching my sheets. My breathing heavy, my heart racing. I take some deep breaths trying to calm myself down. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. 

Except it wasn't, it was a memory. 

I look around the room and see Liam is still asleep. But there's a shining of a computer screen on the other side of the room. Harry's awake and he's looking right at me. 

"You ok?" he ventures.

I nod, though I can feel my bottom lip quivering. 

"I- I- I'm f-fine," I manage, still shaking. That face. His face is burning in my brain. Memories come flooding back. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. 

"Ok," he says unconvinced, giving me a worried look before going back to his computer. 

I lay back down in an effort to relax. I fail and I can feel the tears threatening to fall, and before I know it they're falling. I can feel my shoulders shaking up and down as I sob silently. 

Suddenly I feel a hand on my waist, I jump up ready to punch someone. Harry stands there with his hands up in the air in surrender. Once I recognise him in sit back on my bed, running a hand through my hair. 

"You don't seem ok," he says sitting down on my bed. He still reeks but it doesn't bother me that much with all these emotions running through me, plus I'm kind of getting used to the smell. 

"What do you care," I say glaring at him though I'm not that angry, I'm sort of glad he's awake.

"despite popular belief," he says, "I do have a heart, though it's not beating, it's still there a little dusty but still there," he says smiling at me. I give a little chuckle and offer him a small smile. 

"My god! He's capable of smiling, shock horror," He jokes. My smile broadens. 

"Sooo," he starts, "You don't have to tell me what your lil'nightmare was about, but I'm here if you wanna talk," he offers, my face drops remembering the dream, I shake my head and look down. 

"Righty then," he says getting up and going to his side of the room, he lifts his things off his bed before moving his mattress on the floor beside his bed. 

"What on earth are you doing?" I ask, he pauses for a moment looking up at me and grinning. He places his mattress where he wants it on the floor then strides over to me. 

"Well, as it seems unlikely you will sleep again without sobbing I'm offering you the choice of watching Netflix with me until you feel better," he says grinning. That seems like a nice idea.... wait what, he's a vampire, what am I thinking! 

"This is an opportunity most would die for, might I add," He quips. What the heck, why not, I like Netflix and my hatred for thinking about my father is worse than my hatred for vampires. 

"Fine," I say, I intended for it to be more hard but it comes out vulnerable. 

"Goody!" he says coming over to me and gestures for me to get up so he can push my mattress next to his on the floor. After doing so while I awkwardly stand in the middle of the room he ushers me over. I sit down and it's surprisingly comfy as well as cozy. While Harry looks for his earphones I suddenly remember Liam. Jesus christ, Liam sleeps like a fucking log. 

"Aha!" harry exclaims, "Found em'," he slips under the covers and sets up Netflix on his laptop. 

"So, what should we watch?" he asks. I remember him mentioning Breaking Bad earlier, I hope he watches it too, it's a bloody good show.

"How about breaking bad?" I offer, He smirks.

"I thought you watched it, I saw the way your face lit up when I mentioned it earlier," he says and I blush. 

"Whatever," I say "So should we watch it?" He nods searching it up in the search bar.

"Sure, sure, start again or you got a specific episode to start from?" he asks.

"Start again? It's amazing, I'd happily watch it all again," I say. 

"Same," he smiles, "It's fucking amazing, start from the beginning we shall!" he exclaims obviously excited.

I smile and he hands me one earbud while he uses the other. We begin watching it. It is just as good as I remember. Jesse isn't too bad looking either. Wait what? 

After about 5 episodes harry and I are totally engrossed not even hesitating to click 'next episode' but after a bit my eyelids start feeling really heavy. I look over at harry practically half asleep. I'm staring at his features as their lit up by the screen. I hadn't realised before how beautiful he is; the curve of his nose, the colour of his lips, the length of his eyelashes, the colour of his eyes. he can probably sense me looking at him because he turns to me and smiles. My god that smile, it leaves me speechless. He goes back to watching the screen. I suddenly feel safe, and so very fucking tired. I feel my eyes start to close as my head drops to his shoulder. 

Sleep welcomes me like an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 400 hits and 35 kudos as well as 8 bookmarks!!!!!! I'm so happy that people are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! This chapter is a little longer than the others but not by much (about 100 words), but it's still progress :)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments and appreciated greatly but no worries if you don't wanna, see you soon with another chapter x :))
> 
>  
> 
> (( P.S I'm contemplating writing a Destiel fic so if you think I should/shouldn't feel free to write me a comment :P ))


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations and Confessions

Harry's POV

Staying up with Louis watching Breaking Bad had been surprisingly nice. I was sort of sad when he fell asleep and it was basically over. I let him sleep on my shoulder for around about 10 minutes, totally because I wanted to make sure he was actually asleep before I tried to move him back to his bed. Of course not because he was pretty when he slept or he was warm against my cold skin. Well, mostly. 

When I did put him back into his bed I picked him up bridal style, he was surprisingly light but I could feel his muscles on my arms and chest. That was nice. when I was pulling the covers over him I could hear Liam moving and I whipped my head round, he gave me a tired and confused look before slipping back into sleep. I sighed then went back to netflix, making a note of where Louis and I had gotten up to so we could continue on. It was all swell so that's why I'm sat in my new shitty biology class with my new shitty teacher wondering what the fuck I did wrong because he's acting like it never even happened. This morning he was back to his mean, asshole self. The fucks all that about? 

"Mr Styles, I hope you're paying attention," Mr Whatever-his-name-is says, catching me daydreaming. I look at him and give him a sarcastic smile,

"Of course sir," I say innocently.

"I should hope so," he says turning back to the board. I roll my eyes and resume my daydreaming. Piss wizard. 

The bell rings after a painfully slow lesson and thank fuck I have a free period. I'm making my way back to the dorm when in the hall I see Louis with a group of other guys laughing and wearing team jackets. God, that's such a cliché. One of them catches me looking at them and nudges his friend, before I know it they're all looking at me, the last to look is Louis. He looks surprised to see me. I can tell the other guys are talking shit about me by the way they are making it painstakingly obvious. It's funny because they obviously don't know who they're messing with. I almost feel bad. Almost. I smirk as I march up to them. 

"I'll give you one chance to apologise for talking shit about me before I rip your tounges out your throats," I say, getting right to the point and giving them a sly smile, looking at them expectantly. They look shocked at first before looking at the guy that spotted me in the first place. Mean while Louis looks everywhere but my eyes. I look from Louis around the group, there's a blonde boy and his jacket reads HORAN but he's looking guiltily at the floor and obviously out of his depth. I'll leave him. On the other hand, there's the boy that spotted me in the first place. His jacket reads MALIK. He's giving me a cocky smile; he's hot as fuck but obviously the dicky leader. I'll take him first. I shove him against the lockers using my vampire strength. His feet are barely touching the floor. suddenly the whole group of guys tense and everyone else in the hall goes silent, looking at us. 

"I don't hear an apology and I'm getting bored of waiting," I spit, he looks at me stubbornly so in turn I blink and my eyes go a bright blood red. 

"Not to mention I skipped breakfast," I say as I can feel my fangs growing. 

By now his whole demeanour has changed and he's looking at me like he's about to shit his pants, but he seems to remember himself and his reputation and starts to struggle but I hold him forcefully. he's stuck and he knows it. He can't fight me without transforming and he can't transform stuck against the wall. 

"I'm still waiting," I say this time my mouth edging closer to his neck. I would never bite him, werewolves taste fucking gross. But I need a way to intimidate him. He finally gives in. 

"Sorry," he mutters through his teeth. 

"Louder," I say. He rolls his eyes, my grip gets tighter and he says it again louder this time. 

"Sorry," I drop him and he stumbles before standing himself up regaining his composure and straightening out his jacket. I blink again my eyes returning to normal and my fangs retreating. I look around them again. The blonde boy looks scared but the rest are looking at me cockily but obviously nervous. Louis looks shocked, annoyed and dare I say; Impressed. I give them all a nod and a smirk before marching off again.

"Catch ya later boys," I call to them as I turn a corner on the way back to my room. 

As I'm arriving at the door, I can hear the hushed voice of Liam on the phone. 

"But she can't have just mysteriously combusted.........I know that..........I know she can go if she wants, I'm just saying-....................But what if she did do it................. You don't know that............. After what she said before she disappeared.......... I love her too but I can't help being suspicou- ........... Fine, just tell me is you find anything ......... Love you too mum," he hangs up the phone and I walk into the room swiftly so it seems like I hadn't been listening to his private conversation. Oops. When I walk in I catch him mid pace and he positively jumps out of his skin and looks at me terrified then realising it's just me and sighing before sitting on his bed. 

"Woah, just me buddy," I say smiling at him before dropping my books onto the bed. I turn around again and he is shaking his knee up and down nervously, he gives me a forced smile before lookout out the window. 

"Hey Liam, you ok?" I ask, he whips his head round and looks and me anxiously, then nods. 

I try again, "You sure, I'm here if you need anything," he looks unsure before sighing and coming over to my bed. I don't think he trusts me but I can feel he's desperate to get something off his chest. Plus I'm curious as fuck. He plops down next to me and starts "She's a good person, I swear," he says desperately, 

"Hold on," I say "who are you talking about?" 

He bites his lip hesitantly before finally saying,

"My sister. My vampire sister,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope your new year is great.
> 
> This has now got 624 hits and I'm literally so blown away and happy, also 44 kudos, it's insane I'm just so happy that you guys are all enjoying it. I've had some comments and they literally make me want to explode with happiness :D
> 
> So things are heating up and the chapters are gradually getting longer which I'm proud of. So at first I kind of went in blind, it was like 4 am and I couldn't sleep so I decided to write my first fic and I was really nervous but I'm so glad I did it and ideas are constantly popping into my head so now I have a basic idea of what's going to happen and it's going to be intense and quite long, so prepare for that and if you have any ideas of what you would like to see happen feel free to comment and we'll see if it fits in with my plot ideas but I can't guarantee anything ;)
> 
> Okay so this note is really long, sorry about that :P 
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are appreciated greatly but if you don't wanna, no worries. :) see you soon with another chapter :)))
> 
> ((btw if u were interested I'm in the process of writing the first chapter of the Destiel fic, it's going to be a police AU and I'll tell you all when it's posted if you are interested :D ))


	6. Chapter 6: Whats up, Bud?

Louis POV

You don't mess with Zayn Malik. Everyone knows that. Harry obviously didn't know that but he will soon. That fucking idiot, vampire piece of shit.... well I mean he's actually quite nice... BUT THATS NOT THE POINT. 

If Harry didn't know before, he will soon. The really annoying part? The boys blame me, just because harry's my new roommate. Christ, I'm not his keeper. 

"You better warn him, Tomlinson. You better warn that piece of shit imma come lookin' for him and this time imma have the upper hand, fucking leech," Zayn tells me coldly before walking away, gesturing for the other lads to follow him. Of course, the little bitches follow him, all giving me distasteful looks as they walk away from me, except Niall who gives me a guilty smile before following the rest of them. Poor Niall, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. He's fucking amazing at football but he's too nice to hang out with the dicks we call our teammates. 

Now I'm practically jogging back to my dorm, about to unleash my fury onto Harry about how stupid he was to do that and he doesn't know what's coming... although what he did takes balls. He might be brave but he's a smartass moron. 

As I reach the door I hear low voices and I can smell the anxiety coming off Liam. Suddenly my anger subsides and worry for my best friend takes over. I open the door to see him talking to Harry on Harry's bed, he looks like he just vomited his feelings everywhere. Which knowing Liam he probably did. That boy can not keep a secret. 

"What is it?" I ask Liam looks like a deer caught in deadlights and I can smell his anxiety growing. I turn to Harry who looks shook. What on earth were they talking about? 

"You ok, buddy?" I ask again, Liam swallows hard and looks to Harry for help. 

"Can I tell him?" Harry looks at Liam, who thinks about it before nodding then staring into space. He looks on the edge of tears from stress. Shit. 

"Tell me what?" I persist, Harry sighs then gets up and comes over to where I'm standing in the middle of the room. 

"His sister's a vampire," he says short and sweet. 

I'M SORRY, WHAT? My jaw hits the floor so hard I think it's going to break through to the room below us. Ok, maybe he can keep a secret.

"WHAT!?" I shout frantically. Liam flinches a little but maintains his gaze on the carpet, I stare at harry. 

"Explain now!" I say, not quite shouting but still loud. 

Harry shrugs biting his lip, 

"Well, Liam says she's older than him. Her name is ash and is 21-"

"GREAT, NOW TELL ME HOW EXACTLY A VAMPIRE AND WEREWOLF ARE RELATED!" I say cutting Harry off, my voice a getting louder again. 

Harry sighs.

"They aren't related by blood, but she was dropped at his parent's door when they thought they couldn't have a child, they didn't have the heart to let her go," Alright, that makes some sense. 

"Ok, but why is it all important now, I'm assuming Liam has known this the whole time and has been fine, why is he all torn up about it now?" I ask honestly. 

Harry's about to speak but Liam gets up and walks over,

"Because.... I think she lit the fire at Vespitillio," Liam says quietly. 

Hold up, hold up.

"Expand please, you can't just assume stuff without evidence and I know you always think about every detail before you say something, so spit it out," I say impatiently, trying to map this all out in my head; still shook. 

Liam lets out the biggest sigh I have ever heard.

"Because, a few months ago someone sent her a letter telling her the headmaster of Vespitillio, Frederick Wicker, was her father," he pauses for a moment then continues, "She was so upset, because Wicker has other children and she didn't see why he didn't want her, she ended up getting really depressed and not eating," Liam goes over to his bed and grabs his water taking a quick sip before sitting on his bed in a heap. 

"She ended up going to see a normal therapist, talking about everything but leaving out the supernatural stuff. Her therapist recommended that if she could she should go talk to her father and hash things out... so she did.. she came home, packed a few things, tells my mum shes going to see her father and rushes out to make her way to the school," I nod slowly, but I still don't see why Liam assumes it was her who lit the fire. 

"Ok," I say "But why are you so sure she did it?" 

Liam looks at me,

"Because that was the day of the fire and I haven't heard from her since, no one has, she's gone off the grid," he explains "I know it's not the best evidence and I want to believe it wasn't her, I really do, I love her and she's a good person I promise," Liam sighs, "I just have a really strong feeling it was her, I can't explain it and plus you don't know how angry she was with him, I mean I wasn't there when she disappeared but I saw her before that.... she was furious and not to mention heartbroken....." Liam looks down. 

I look at harry, he gives me a look as if to say he doesn't know what to do either. 

"So," I start "What do we do-" 

And then, as if on cue, the door slams open to reveal a girl panting with blood stained hair, a burnt neck and scorched clothes. Her blonde hair sweaty and stuck to her face, she drops to her knees on the floor. We're all staring at her shook, then Liam jumps up and runs to her, he drops to the floor and looks her in the face, shocked.

"ASH? What the fuck are you doing here?" he asks panicky, he then looks at me and Harry who are stood there in shock. 

With wide eyes he says,

"This is her, this is my sister,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again guys, I hope 2017 is going well so far. This almost has 800 hits and I'm so happy!   
> Things are definitely getting more intense. I know Liam is being quite a big character right now and him and zayn will be a side ship but don't worry, the central plot is still based around Larry, I just need to create a bigger storyline so there's more drama, but don't worry it will all come together with a big twist! :p
> 
> Comments and/or Kudos are appreciated greatly but if you don't wanna, no worries :) see you soon with another chapter. :)))
> 
> ((Also, if you were wondering I have posted the first chapter of my Destiel fic if you wanna check that out. It's called Run far, Run fast <3))


	7. Chapter 7: Explain, please.

Harry's POV

Shit. Shit. S h i t.

I have no idea what to do, a bloody (literally) vampire criminal, possibly an arsonist, is on my new dorm's carpet. 

What the shit biscuit. 

"Ash, Ash?! Guys help me get her onto my bed," Liam urges, trying to get her up as she groans. Louis and I are just stood there is shock. 

"NOW!" Liam all but growls. Louis and I snap out of our funk and quickly go to assist Liam; together we get Ash onto Liam's bed. 

Ash grips her side where her torn shirt reveals a massive bruise. Although, it should heal in a couple hours considering she's a vampire. It's probably already been healing, it must have been much worse. Yikes. 

"Ash, Ash," Liam says gently as he sits next to her. Louis hands her some water and Ash shakes her head and looks up at me pleadingly, I catch on and run over to my bed to fetch a blood packet. I hand it to her and she drinks it eagerly. Louis flinches and I can see him fighting not to close his eyes. Sheesh, tough crowd. 

Once she's satisfied she puts away her fangs and her eyes go back to brown. She smiles at me in thanks and I nod at her. 

"Ash, what the fuck," Liam speaks all our minds.

Ash takes a deep breath then begins,

"Sup Lil'bro, how's school?" Liam rolls his eyes unamused though I smile. I like her, though, she is an alleged criminal. 

"Cut the act, what the fuck are you doing here and you stink of smoke so I'm going to assume you are familiar with the fire," Liam says coldly, staring at Ash expectantly. 

Ash Sighs, "Ok, ok you got me. First things first, I didn't start the fire," she says. 

I feel relieved... but then again, she could be lying.

"But I know who did,"

*******************************

Zayn's POV 

How dare that little bloodsucker embarrass me in front of everyone. I'll show him. 

I'm practically fuming. I've told Louis to warn him and I hope he's shaking in his boots. I was planning to get my revenge tomorrow but I'm so fucking angry I need to punch something. Or someone, preferably someone called Harry fucking styles. 

I'm back in my dorm that I share with Nial, he's on his bed on his laptop probably watching another bloody Marvel movie. 

"Nial," I say, he doesn't hear me.

"NIAL," I shout, he jumps, quickly taking out his earphones. 

"Yeah? Jesus dude, you scared me," He says timidly.

"We're going," I say standing up and putting my shoes and jacket on, still fuming. 

Nial stands up and does the same but looks confused. 

"Going where, exactly?" He asks. 

"To fuck up the little douche that embarrassed me, obviously," I say as I head for the door, Nial on my heels. 

"Right, right, of course... what exactly do you mean, though, cause I don't really want to get another detention," He queries. 

I roll my eyes and stop to face him, 

"We are going to mess him up a bit, okay? I don't know HOW and I don't CARE. I also don't care if we get in detention, he messed with my pride, ok? And you don't mess with a somebody's pride, so stop being a pussy, Nial, and lets go," I state, then turn around and carry on walking.

Nial sighs.

"Okie Dokie, whatever you say Zayn," He groans.

As we march down the hall toward Harry-the-fucked-up-moron's room the smell of smoke grows stronger. 

When we finally reach the dorm door I can hear voices and people moving around, I stop and Nial crashes into my back. 

"Ouch," he moans but I shush him. He looks confused then starts to listen to the voices as well. 

"Ok, ok you got me. First things first, I didn't start the fire," A voice says and my heart starts to thump. 

"But I know who did," My eyes widen as I wait for the answer...

"It was-" 

All of a sudden I can hear footsteps coming closer and the headmaster talking to another person.

"A vampire sister? Impossible! And you think this 'Ash' person started the fire?" I hear the headmaster saying, exasperated.

"Correct, I have my suspicions," Another man says. 

"Well, it is your school, Mr Wickers. And I am obliged to help you get to the bottom of this mystery,"

I can hear Mr Fray sigh,

"The room is just around the corner for Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson," Mr Fray states.

Shit. Shit. S h i t. Before I know what I'm doing I burst into the room, takingNial in with me and slamming the door. 

Harry, Louis, Liam and some ash covered girl are gawking at me and Nial. 

Why do I have an instinct to help them? Must be my instinct for adventure. 

"Hide! You guys have visitors," I exclaim.

And just then, there's a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry this is soooooooo late I went back to boarding school and I had huge writer's block but I'm back now! I'll probably upload everyday or every other day. 
> 
> But anyway, while I was on my little hiatus this fic reached over 1000 hits and I am truly shook, I'm so happy and I really hope you are too. I have had some positive feedback and it's truly amazing to see you guys enjoy something I created and enjoy creating. 
> 
> So anyway, thank you guys so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter all the chapters to come! xx
> 
> Comment and/or Kudos are greatly appreciated but if you don't wanna, no worries ;p


End file.
